Laura Granger
Basics * Original Character * Fourteen years old * Daughter of Hecate * Third Generation Legacy of Minerva * Character facebook page Background Laurella "Laura" Granger's family came from San Francisco, even though she had lived all her life in Philadelphia with only her father. Robert Granger was a practitioner of Alternative Medicine, and Laura knew next to nothing about her extended family who all lived somewhere in Berkeley, nor had she ever visited them in her memory. In his private life, Robert was a fanatic, or more of a follower, of the mythical arts. Laura grew up playing with her dad's tarot cards and the semi-precious gemstones. She could do remarkably accurate tarot readings and Ouija sessions at a very young age - Laurella was no alien to the extraordinary. Laura lived a relatively comfortable life in a nice house, with just her father and a few close friends. Robert Granger brought up his daughter by himself. Laura sometimes had a paid babysitter, but that rarely happened as her father never really dated again. She was happy to be the daddy's girl, safe and comfortable in her small universe. Her dad never let her feel the absence of her mother, and anyway, one couldn't really miss what one never had. Still, she was curious, and her father's vague answers and the quick change of topic whenever she brought up the subject of her mother or family made her wary. On the her thirteenth birthday she got a silver necklace with a heart-shaped pendant of amethyst from her father - which he told to be his only memento of her mother. Laura demanded to get some proper answers for once, and his father said, "there are bigger things at work here, Lu. Itwas not my choice to keep you away from the truth. I went against the rules once, and it is my punishment to live away from my family. It's just bad luck you had to share it. One day, you shall meet your mother and your family, but it's not that day yet." Laura has a good brain and a photographic memory, but her dyslexia prevents her from doing her best. Not being able to perform her best when she knew she could, turned inwards resulting in a severe lack of self-confidence and self-esteem. Her father always tried to make feel better, telling that her dyslexia and AdHD make her special. He was somewhat dyslexic and ADHD too, which he laughed off saying that it was his family's gift. Other than the rare drop of a random fact like her birthday present, Laura heard next to nothing about her mother either. Not even her name. Laura somehow figured out that the relationship with her mother was the reason for Robert Granger to break away from his family who all lived in the Sonoma Valley, but she couldn't think why it would be such a great fault. She was somewhat mad with her mother for leaving her father with a baby girl after all that happened, but on the one occasion when she expressed that, Robert was mad with his daughter like he never, ever was. Other than those problems, and occasional run in with weird people who seemed to be very interested in killing her, Laura spent a pretty uneventful life for thirteen years. The next year, however, was marked with several disturbing experiences. She was stalked at school by bullies, got almost kidnapped, her father suffered a nervous breakdown, and sudden and increasingly frequent run-ins with more people who tried to kill her didn't make a happy Laura. She had her own problems - things seemed to explode around her whenever she was upset. Doing the dishes or cooking dinner became a nightmare as the water and fire went crazy when she was around - suddenly flooding the kitchen or going up in flares burning whatever was near. It was a hard time for the young girl, who didn't know what to make of it. Appearance Laura is a rather petite girl who is 5' 4 in height. She has elbow length straight chestnut hair, which she keeps back with a simple reverse roll most of the time. She's not extremely pretty, but she has an air of cute grac efulness that is much better than being simply beautiful. She is rather pale, but she tans easily. Laura has expressive brown eyes that seem to hold a certain painful secret, though she is happy and laughing most of the time. Laura doesn't do much make up, though, and it suits her just fine. She's quite slim, but not scrawny. She would be seen wearing a simple top with her trademark black coat and jeans or leggings most of the time, but she'll dress up for a special occasion. She usually pairs them with ballet flats. Ever since she got the amethyst heart pendant, it has been another staple of her daily wear. It looks black at the first sight, but has a dark purple glow when held against light. She also wears matching bracelets, most of which she has made herself. There would be a book in her coat pocket at all times even though she is dyslexic - she is determined to fight it. Personality Character-wise, Laura is quite a bundle of contraries. She's both an introvert and extrovert at the same time. She could be quite outgoing and daring, but she lives in her own world inside her mind. Laura doesn't know why she has such two different personalities; the reason is a secret that her father is yet to reveal. Laura has a habit of analyzing everything that she sees or hears, and as such, she is quite good at reading between the lines. She is quite intelligent and rather mature for her age. She is not the trusting type; she would take a good look at a person before deciding if the said person is a friend or foe. But she is quite friendly, and will lend a helping hand to anyone who deserves it. Even though it takes some time for her to truly trust another, she gains the trust of the others quite fast. She is fiercely loyal to her family and closest friends - anyone who says anything against them would taste her wrath quite painfully. That was meant quite literally, as unfortunate things seem to happen to the people who hurt her. Recurring incidents of those who hurt her getting hurt again has made her wary, as she doesn't want to harm anyone. She would forgive anyone seven times seven, but if someone really upsets her, it would be a long time until she has forgotten the pain. She's also a vegetarian, as she loves all kinds of animals. She had a German Sheppard dog named Nemo; but when he died in an accident, she was heartbroken and didn'‚t want another. Strong attachment to her loved ones is her fatal fault - it takes a long time for her to recover from a loss. On Olympian RPG *'Januray 28th, 2012 '- Joined Olympian RPG Relationships Friends Family * Robert Granger - Father (Second generation legacy of Minerva) * Seline McRoy - Greek half-sister, whom Laura is yet to meet, since she hasn't got to Camp Half-Blood yet. Signature Threads *'Stepping Back to a New World '- Category:People Category:(Female) People Category:Original Characters Category:Camp Half-blood Campers Category:Children of Hecate/Trivia Category:Demigods Category:Legacies Category:(Greek) Demigods